The density of components in computational devices continues to increase while the cost per component continues to decrease. Moore's law is a rule of thumb in the history of computing hardware that states that the number of components that can be inexpensively placed on an integrated circuit doubles approximately every two years. The capabilities of many digital electronic devices are strongly linked to Moore's law: processing speed, memory capacity, sensors, and even the number and size of pixels in digital cameras. In the past, this doubling has been primarily performed by continuously shrinking the size of the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) components. However, shrinking the size of CMOS components may reach a fundamental limit. For example, CMOS transistor pitches below 32 nanometers (the “16 nanometer node”) may not be possible due to quantum tunneling, regardless of the materials used.
To continue to increase the density and decrease the cost of components in an integrated circuit, different technology can be used. Memristor technology can be used to create memory cells that have pitches significantly smaller than 32 nanometers.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.